fiona and eli
by degrassifan9062
Summary: sex is becoming a problem for eli and when he and fiona spend a night together working on the school play, will fiona give up being bisexual for a one night stand with her only- might be a seies of one shots.


_**Sorry I haven't updated in a long while even though I was writing, but sorry so here ya go.**_

Eli's POV  
>I couldn't take it anymore. Sex was becoming an issue. I wasn't with Clare so that wasn't an option. Imogen would do it in a heart beet but I could never. But the one person I did consider really having sex with was Fiona.<p>

Fiona and I worked a lot together on the play, so spending time together wasn't an issue. the issue was that she was gay, or bisexual.

I walked down the hall way to 4th period. The one class I had with Adam.  
>Today we were working on biology experiments, so we had time to talk.<br>" Adam" I whispered across the table. "what" he answered, I turned so I was facing him.  
>" are you over Fiona" I asked feeling stupid because it's been months since he and Fiona even talked. And Adam had a crush on Katie.<br>" of course I am dude, I haven't even though about her in months" i nodded at his answer, not trying to seem like I had a thing for her.

after stopped talking and let the class work on their assignments for the play. I ran right over to Fiona, only to be stopped by Imogen.  
>"Hi Eli" Imogen said trying to make eye contact.<br>"Oh hey Imogen if you don't mind though I have to talk to Fiona". Imogen looked up at me and nodded as she followed after me over towards Fiona.

Fiona was wearing her light blue uniform shirt, short kaki skirt, and her blue and gray tie that matched in with everything.  
>I admired her fashion style and taste. For a bit too long when I noticed she started blushing" can I help you Eli" Fiona started at me.<p>

"Sorry" I apologized. Then counting with what I wanted to ask her.  
>" I wanted to know if you would be up for going over lines tonight" coming up with an excuse to hang out alone. Imogen then jumped in<br>" I'd be up for it" I slowly turned around after rolling my eyes at Fiona.  
>" I was thinking more writer, director" turning back around to see what Fiona though.<br>"I'd be up for it how about my place this afternoon maybe five- thirty- ash" I nodded and went to go check on the set that were being built and need my approval.

Fiona POV  
>Eli was coming to work on the play and my house looked like it was a pig-sty. I ran around the house trying to put stuff away before five- thirty.<br>At exactly five- twenty nine I finished, and sat down tired now waiting for Eli. Who arrived exactly the next minute, five-thirty? I got up from the couch dressed in my AREO grey striped dress, and gray skinny jeans (dressed causal).

I opened the door to Eli dressed in, a polo type shirt with black skinny jeans, that matched.  
>I invited him in after saying our hellos. Eli walked in and noticed the neatness. It was odd because he had been to my house many times before and it was never this clean.<p>

Since Charlie and I broke up. Eli had always been there for me. I had started developing feeling for him. Things were different between us now days and I knew he knew it.

Eli and I walked over to the couch and sat down. "So what lines did you want to start with" I asked as I watch Eli go through his bag and pull out scene 6 script paper.

Scene 6 was, were Clara and Eli kissed. I looked down at the paper not noticing I was blushing. "So we're doing the kissing scene" I asked seeing sadness run across Eli's face. I quickly finish my statement" because that's fine with me" watching the smirk come back on his face.  
>" good so you're going to start at the first line and call it when you're ready" Eli exclaimed and then I started.<br>"Action" I said with enthusiasm

" it's Vegas night. Nights when a dream come true, but is this dream or are we a nightmare"

"you're tarring me apart Clara... Just tell me what you want"

"I'll tell you just not with words" at that last part Eli and I both leaned in to kiss. The kiss was warm against his soft lips, and I tried to mimic the exact kiss I saw Eli and Imogen share when she did her audition.

When the kiss and scene were over Eli and I pulled away from each other. "so now what" I asked wanting to kiss again. Eli looked at me then started.  
>"We could watch this movie; I think were done for rehearsing today".<p>

Eli's POV  
>Fiona and I began to put away our scripts and turned on an old black and white television show called "the little rascals".<p>

Through the entire show Fiona and I couldn't stop laughing. "Things back then that are illegal now on TV show are funny" I tried making conversation.

" I know right what 8 years old could get away with cursing out the police and running around town in nothing but a hat" she spit out while also laughing.

I though Fiona had the most amazing laugh. I looked over at her eyeing me." what" I asked eyeing myself up and down. Trying to figure out just what Fiona was looking at.

At that moment Fiona leaned into kiss me, and I responded by leaning too. When we reached each other it was a hard, sweet kiss. Our lips locked and at that. I flipped Fiona over where I was on top of her, making out.

**so I want to do a whole bunch of one shots for Fiona and Eli. So comment and tell what ya think.**


End file.
